


Un paraguas para dos

by nikki_sorairo



Category: Hachimitsu to Clover | Honey and Clover
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_sorairo/pseuds/nikki_sorairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La temporada de lluvias logra que Ayumi tome una decisión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un paraguas para dos

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Cuando termine con el nuevo florero me comunicaré con ustedes-mientras hablaba Ayumi se levantó de su asiento, inclinándose con cortesía ante los presentes-. Muchas gracias de nuevo y me retiro. Con su permiso.

-¿Ya te vas?-Miwako dejó de acariciar a Leader para mirarla-. Falta poco para la hora de la comida, ¿por qué comemos todos juntos aquí? Además está lloviendo y no trajiste paraguas, ¿verdad?

-Gracias, pero tengo...-había notado que Nomiya no dejaba de verla y eso comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa-, tengo algo que hacer y aprovecho que sólo es una ligera llovizna. Con permiso-.Y salió con rapidez de la oficina.

-¿Y ahora qué le hiciste?-preguntó Miwako volviendo a jugar con el perro-. Terminó con el papeleo tan deprisa y no te ha mirado...

-Nada-respondió Nomiya mirando distraídamente por la ventana y conteniendo una sonrisa al sospechar lo que sucedía-, vaya que sí es “una ligera llovizna”-comentó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Creo que también la aprovecharé para salir a comer. Con permiso.

 

-¿Y ahora qué hago?-pensó Ayumi. Se encontraba en el vestíbulo observando como la lluvia caía con fuerza-. Hubiera sido mejor quedarme. Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía quedarme más sabiendo que me estaba mirando. Por un momento me sentí tan tonta como cuando estaba con Maya...

-¿Ésta es tu “ligera llovizna”, Yamada-san?

-¡Aaaaah!-sorprendida por su presencia, Ayumi no pudo reprimir un grito-¡Nomiya-san! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Lo mismo que tú, aprovechando la llovizna para salir. ¿Quieres ir a comer?

-Yo... yo tengo a... grrrr-a pesar de la lluvia el gruñido de su estómago se escuchó con claridad-.

-Tienes hambre, ¿no?-preguntó con una sonrisa viendo como ella se ruborizaba -. Vamos-le indicó al tiempo que abría su paraguas.

 

Habiendo quedado exhibida por su propio cuerpo, Ayumi sólo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar a su lado en silencio.

También aquel gesto era típico de Mayama; sin embargo, y pese a que lo esperaba, su nerviosismo no aumentaba sino que lentamente se iba desvaneciendo. Era algo que ya había notado: a su lado se sentía más tranquila y podía ser ella misma. Ya relajada, levantó la mirada para hablar con él.

-¡Nomiya-san!-exclamó al ver que tenía un hombro empapado. En un intento de ella no se mojara, él había usado gran parte del paraguas para cubrirla, dejando descubierto parte de su cuerpo-. ¡Lo siento mucho!

-No te preocupes, el saco me protege bastante -comentó al ver que Ayumi sacaba su pañuelo para secarlo-.

-No, es mi culpa. De haber traído paraguas no te causaría problemas-la voz de la joven sonaba apenada.

-Es muy probable-dijo con la voz tranquila de siempre-. En época de lluvias normalmente uso mi auto para salir a comer...

-Perdón.

-Y termino haciéndolo completamente solo. Por lo que creo que vale la pena mojarme si con ello consigo hacerlo acompañado.

-Nomiya-san... yo...-Ayumi dudaba sobre qué responder-.

-Porque podemos hacerlo como ya hemos hecho antes.

Ante aquellas palabras, ella volvió a sonreír. De alguna forma, él siempre sabía qué decir aunque no dejaba de incomodarla el hecho de que se mojara. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para el otro.

 

-Si sigues preocupada por el saco, puedes compensármelo con algo.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

-Que en esta temporada de lluvias, cuando vengas a la oficina lo hagas sin paraguas. Claro, si así lo deseas.

-Me encantaría-y añadió con una sonrisa-siempre y cuando no vayamos en auto. Cada que vamos juntos terminamos en lugares muy alejados.

-Tienes razón-contestó él también sonriendo-. No tengo mucho tiempo libre y creo que prefiero caminar. Aunque termine empapado.

-Pero si hay una manera para que no te mojes.

-¿Comprando un paraguas más grande?

-No, es ésta-dijo mientras se acercaba hacia él-. Si caminamos más juntos podemos ir bien bajo un solo paraguas, ¿no te parece?

-Me agrada. Ahora sólo espero que llueva con frecuencia.

-Yo también-pensó ella mirando al cielo-. No puedo dejar de pensar en Mayama, pero creo que es un buena manera de comenzar a distraerme. Ojalá que estas lluvias me ayuden a superarlo. Y que finalmente terminen de romper esa rama.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi segundo fic de Hachikuro y el primero que dedico a alguien. Está centrado en mi segunda pareja favorita (la primera es la del fic anterior ^.^), ubicado también al final del anime pero sin spoilers. O eso creo...  
> ¡Va con cariño para mi gran amiga Stefanie-san! Este sí puedes leerlo y espero que cuando lo publique ya hayas visto todo el anime y puedas leer el otro. Aunque eso signifique que lloraste tanto como yo ;_; Ojalá que vuelvas a la normalidad y muy pronto encuentres a un Nomiya-san o, en su defecto, a un guapo veterinario viudo ^_-
> 
> Listo. Este me tomó más tiempo y eso que ya lo tenía listo. Mi problema es que al escribir las ideas se me revuelven, pienso en cosas nuevas y se me pierde el hilo principal. Pero ya está y me gusta.  
> A propósito, que lo de caminar más juntos originalmente era dicho por Nomiya pero al final me pareció mejor que fuera Ayu quien tomara la iniciativa. Y lo de la rama es porque tenía que incluirlo, ¡adoro la metáfora de la planta de Ayu con su situación personal!  
> Creo que los dos hacen una pareja muy linda, ¡quiero escribir más de ambos!
> 
> Fanfic escrito y revisado el 15 de abril del 2007.


End file.
